The Day I Made You Mine
by ForMyQueen
Summary: Madison Rayne sets out to destroy Mickie James for good, and nearly succeeds. What happens that will ultimately alter her plans? Madison Rayne/Mickie James pairing


**WARNING: FEMSLASH! No like, no read. If you're not into Femslash, then this story isn't for you. Kindly go away.**

**WARNING: Rated M for Violence, Rape (quite explicit) and some Language**

**Again, you've been warned. Read at your own risk! :-p**

**A/N**: This story is a response to Pixiella's song fic challenge ( h t t p : / / www . fanfiction .net/s/6928776/1/A_Story_Contest). It is based on the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

Hope you enjoy! This story took a while to finish, as it was emotionally draining; but, I did love writing it! And if you do like it (or even if you don't), don't forget to leave a review, good or bad! Any feedback is very much appreciated! :-D Thanks! xxx

* * *

><p><span>The Day I Made You Mine<span>

* * *

><p><em>Mickie James was in the middle of the ring, the crowd cheering for her. She had just won the title match. She had just won – no, <em>stolen_ – _her_ championship. She didn't deserve to be the one whose arm was held up by the referee in victory. And yet, she was the crowd favorite._

"_What's the matter, Madison?" Mickie turned to face her, an evident smirk on her face. "How does it feel to be _second best_?" Mickie blew a kiss her way, laughing. She was _laughing_… "You'll _always_ be second best, Madison!"_

_Second best_…Madison Rayne tossed and turned in her sleep. _Second best_…

She woke up from her nightmare with a gasp. "Second best…", she panted, while trying to catch her breath. But, as the words started to really sink in… "Second best… … … _SECOND BEST? THAT AIN'T HAPPENING, JAMES!_"

Tossing the covers aside, she jumped up and began dressing herself.

"That's it! This is the last time I'm having this nightmare. I'm the Queen freaking Bee, I won't be humiliated by that _WORM_!"

Madison decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to finish that bitch off once and for all! <em>Madison thought as she walked purposefully to where Tara kept her motorcycle. _If I can't _be_ her…If I can't beat her in the ring and if I can't publicly destroy her…then I might as well do it in private!_ An evil plan had begun forming itself in her mind. She would run her over. Yes, that's what she was going to do. A quick hit-and-run, no harm done. Mickie wouldn't even know what hit her. _Hah, nice pun there, Madison._ Even if she came to suspect her, there's no way she could prove anything without eyewitnesses around. And Madison would make sure that there would be no one to interfere with her business.

Madison had finally reached her destination. She'd been bunking with Tara in the same hotel room, so stealing her keys had not been a problem in the least. She mounted the massive motorcycle, pushed the key into the ignition, and took off.

* * *

><p>05:00AM. Mickie was already up and fully awake, as she walked to the gym. She was always the first to get there. She liked the peace and quiet, the solitude the early hours of the morning offered. She was around people all day, every day; something she had always found to be extremely exhausting. She needed a little time for herself, and working out alone was the best option yet. The dawn wouldn't come for at least another hour – plenty of time before the other wrestlers began to flock. She was alone, as she made her way to the gym. <em>Quiet…At last…Some peace and quiet…<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud engine. Distant at first, then coming closer and closer. The loud noise urged Mickie to turn around, curious to see what was causing it and why, considering it was so ridiculously early. She turned, but before she had the time to realize what's going on and move out of the way, she was knocked down by a large motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Mickie was in terrible pain. She couldn't believe somebody had just run her over. And it hadn't been an accident either, she could tell that much. The mystery person had aimed specifically for her. They had not even tried to stop. And now, there she was, lying with her face glued to the hard cement that surrounded the gym.<p>

After her effort to try and stand up had gloriously failed, Mickie broke into a whimper. The pain, worry and frustration were overwhelming. She couldn't move a muscle. _The pain…_It was excruciating. Every part of her body ached so terribly, that Mickie was seriously afraid she might have suffered multiple bone fractures. Mickie attempted to reposition her upper body, but, once again the sharp pain shot through her. An almost puppy-like cry escaped her lips. She felt so very helpless and…alone. The solitude she had gone out of her way to find had turned against her and proven to be her worst enemy. She had virtually no choice but to lie there and wait, until the first wrestlers began to arrive. It wouldn't be that long. _An hour, just an hour…_

* * *

><p>She had done it. She had run over Mickie James! That should put her wrestling career on hold for a good while, Madison hoped. <em>Come to think of it… She doesn't even know it was me. She should! That information will torture her all the more.<em> With that thought in mind, Madison turned around and rode back to her crime scene.

* * *

><p>Mickie heard the roaring engine once more. It was nearing, she could hear it. She almost panicked at the thought of being run over a second time. Once again she tried to move, but to no avail. Her assailant had stopped behind her now, turned the engine off and dismounted. A leather-clad figure came to block her view. Mickie could only see the tall boots and leather pants. She was too hurt to move her head in the slightest. The booted figure began circling Mickie slowly, like a shark closing in on its prey.<p>

_What shall I do with her now? Think, Madison, think! _

There was a sudden stop in front of her face; the powerful kick to the head that followed, was enough to bid Mickie goodnight.

* * *

><p>- "<em>Hello?<em>"

- "It's me."

- "_Back in town, I see. How have you been?_"

- "OK, I suppose. And yourself?"

- "_Not too bad, either. What can I do for you, M?_"

- "I'm going to need your cabin in the woods for the weekend, no questions asked."

- "_...Alright. When do you need it?_"

- "Right now."

- "..._That's fine. I'll go drop the keys off. You'll find them in the doghouse, the usual spot._"

- "Thank you."

- "_You got it._"

- "Oh and...do you still have that wrestling ring in your basement?"

- "_Always._"

- "Good."

* * *

><p>The blindfold that had literally been keeping Mickie in the dark had finally been lifted. Slowly and hesitantly, she opened her eyes, to see that she was sitting in the middle of a large ring, in what looked like someone's home basement. Her arms were tied firmly to the back of a steel chair. Perfect. <em>Just perfect.<em>

And then, she saw her. Staring at her from across the ring, the one person she hoped she'd never get to see outside of work, yet somehow knew would be involved in this charade.

- "Madison! Are you out of your fucking mind? Untie me right this instant, you psycho!"

- "Nice to see you too, Mickie. And by the way, you're one to talk, stalking Stratus like a loon, a while back."

- "It was a _storyline_, you idiot!"

- "In that case, don't you think you were a tad overzealous?"

- "Oh, I love how you're making this about me and Trish. Genius, Madison. You've reached a whole new level of low, even for you."

- "Why all this hostility? Ts ts ts… I'm saying you're jealous."

- "And I'm saying you're pathetic!"

And then there was silence…

- "Madison…Do you honestly think _this_ is the way to resolve our differences?"

- "Oh, I don't think…_I know_!"

- "But…running me over? Really? Hitting me when I'm down? Have you no shame at all?" Mickie asked in utter amazement.

Madison pretended to think for a while, then retorted. "Mmm nope…I guess I don't!" With an evil grin, she approached the seated Mickie and stood in front of the chair, towering over the other woman.

"Fight me!"

_Does she mean what I think she does?_ Mickie grew anxious.

With that, Madison untied the ropes around Mickie's wrists, setting them loose. Then, in a "come and get me" gesture, she stepped back, waiting for her opponent to rise. Perhaps for the first time in her life, Mickie was afraid. Normally she would have taken Madison in a wrestling match any day, but she knew she didn't stand a chance in her injured state. Her aching body was just the tip of the iceberg. She was pretty sure she had a separated shoulder from when Madison had run her over. Nevertheless, she had to try her best to win, no matter what. No, it wasn't fair. But then again…when had Madison ever played fair?

"Come on, Mickie! Fight me! I want you to show me _exactly_ how "hardcore country" you can be! If you win the match, I will let you go. - But! Make no mistake…if you lose…and you _will_ lose... I will beat you within an inch of your life, humiliate you, make you scream in agony, take away your dignity, tear you limb from limb…and when I'm done, I will bind and rape you just for good measure, and you can trust that I won't be gentle. I will violate you in every possible way, and I will make sure you remain fully aware of what's happening. And if you try to pull any of your little stunts on me…know that there is always worse I can do to you. But, one thing is certain. You will never be the same again after I'm done with you."

_Oh, boy...By the looks of her and by the sound of that monologue that was dripping with disdain, I can tell she means business. Let's hope I get lucky...Somehow...Oh, where's Cena when you need him? _Mickie could feel the panic attack just begging to take over.

Madison was the one to initiate the match. She started going at Mickie with a series of tight Clotheslines, followed by a powerful Dropkick that made Mickie's brain shake in her skull. Grabbing her opponent by the hair, Madison lifted her up and began twisting her arm, but Mickie countered that arm-twist with her signature single-hand Cartwheel into a Monkey Flip. Rolling over to her feet, Madison pushed herself back on the ropes to build momentum and attacked Mickie with a Lou Thesz Press, however the latter successfully dodged it with a Baseball Slide. Madison smiled, as she saw Mickie favor her shoulder. _Glad to see my little motorcycle adventure wasn't for nothing... _An offensive Arm Drag Takedown on the part of Madison landed Mickie on her back, rendering her unable to make any more use of her injured arm. The sight caused Madison to smile inwardly in satisfaction. A few cheap shots later, Mickie was lying helpless on one side of the ring, Madison basking in her victory. _If one could call it that…_

Madison pulled a small pair of scissors from her boot, leaned over Mickie and grabbed a handful of hair. Mickie somehow managed to roll over at the last second, and Madison's scissors only cut a tiny lock.

"Huh…I guess I will have to finish that task later. _Kindly remind me, WILL YA_?" Madison put the sample of Mickie's hair in the pocket of her pants, and walked over to Mickie, who in the meantime had rolled out of the ring and landed hard onto the unpadded concrete floor.

Before Mickie had time to recover from the shock, Madison punched her with a brass-knuckled fist. "It's lights out, Mickie!" That final blow to her head delivered with cruelty left Mickie completely useless.

"Do you submit now, James?"

Mickie's body was in so much pain, that eventually it caved in.

When she saw that Mickie had stopped struggling, Madison knelt over her and began ripping her clothes apart. From her shirt and jeans, right down to her underwear, all the while Mickie was fighting to suppress her tears.

Forcing Mickie's legs apart with one hand, Madison traced the other down Mickie's body, leaving vicious scratch marks behind. Lowering herself on top of her, she ran her tongue over Mickie's chest, all the way up to her collarbone, neck and cheeks. Her tongue repeated that same route, this time in the opposite direction. Madison went lower and lower, until she stopped to hover right above Mickie's entrance.

"Who knew Rich_mound_ could look so good? I always knew I'd like it _down South_!"

Without warning, Madison's fingers found their way between Mickie's legs and inside her, resulting in screams of pain and disbelief.

"Are you aware, James? Huh, Mickie? This is _my_ tongue licking your face, these are _my_ nails scraping your flesh…those are _my_ fingers you feel inside you! _MINE!"_

Mickie hoped Madison wouldn't notice the tiny trickle that had escaped and was running down her cheek, threatening to turn into a waterfall. If only she could fight back… Madison's fingers continued to go in and out of her, gradually widening her opening.

"Not so "Hardcore Country" now, huh Pocahontas?"

Mickie gasped as Madison curled her fingers, then scraped the inner walls of her vagina with her nails, removing her digits from inside of her in an almost savage fashion. Madison held up her hand in front of Mickie's face. Mickie noticed her juices all over Madison's hand were now a crimson shade.

"What's the matter, Virginia?" Madison smiled smugly, adding in a tone of mockery, "Like what you see?"

_Enough with the double-entendres, Madison...Haven't you tortured me enough already? _

"Oh, and Mickie…this is _your_ blood and fluids I'll be tasting…"

And with that, Madison brought her hand up to her mouth and ran her tongue slowly all over her bloodied fingers, clearly enjoying herself. The sight was so painful for Mickie to watch, she just closed her eyes, hoping the unbearable image would disappear. But it didn't.

Madison had tasted her very essence. That was not supposed to happen. She had stolen something from her. Something precious, meant for the one Mickie would choose to give her heart to one day.

Mickie felt completely disgusting. The skin on her entire body smelled like Madison's perfume. She reeked of Madison Rayne, which was more than she could handle. It felt as if she'd been robbed of her own identity, and was now property of another.

"How does it feel to have my scent all over you, Mickie?" Madison's torture seemed to progress to no end.

The light in Mickie's eyes had gone out; the fire that once burned had given way to the void. She gave Madison a look so totally soulless, even the Killer Queen was taken aback momentarily. But then she resumed her wicked game on Mickie's mind and body.

"And don't think you'll be taking a shower. You won't wash me off so easily, oh no. _I_ will make sure you get all…cleaned up."

Madison pushed Mickie's legs further apart, and lowered herself between her thighs, which were stained with fluids and blood. Swiping her tongue over the red stains, she began working it in an almost circular motion. She had to admit, adding her enemy's blood to her list of recognizable tastes was more empowering than she could ever have imagined.

When Madison was satisfied with cleaning Mickie, her tongue strayed from Mickie's inner thighs to her opening. Not bothering with teasing of any kind, Madison penetrated her with lust. She began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but picking up speed. _She tastes sweet...That can't be! She's supposed to be revolting...I'm supposed to find her revolting..._

Mickie was overcome by shock and fear, finding that she liked what Madison was doing to her. Sure, it stung, but it felt warm, sending a strangely soothing sensation to her violated core. _No...please, don't... I hate you, Madison! ... Why am I enjoying this? Why do I not find this revolting, WHY?_ How could Madison's evil feel so good and nightmarish at the same time? Her body did not seem to understand how wrong it all was. Mickie tried to stifle her now uncontrollable sobs, which only seemed to heighten the sensation.

Madison felt Mickie's shaking body suddenly go into spasms under her. Without wasting time, she slipped a finger in Mickie, feeling Mickie's muscles convulse around it, as she stimulated her entrance once again with her thrust. The slightest moan escaped Mickie's lips, but Madison heard it. She had reached her peak, it was unmistakable. Madison's lips morphed into a twisted smile.

"Was that an orgasm, Mickie James? Well…a most interesting turn of events, I should say."

But Madison wasn't done yet. There was one more thing she had to have.

"And…the best for last, Mickie! I promised I would have_ all _of you, didn't I?"

Straddling Mickie and tugging at a handful of her hair, Madison attacked Mickie's lips with a kiss so raw and intense, that Mickie bled into Madison's lip-lock. Madison pulled back for a split second, after which she resumed with frenzied lust, lapping up every drop she could get out of Mickie.

Mickie felt so weak that her initial resistance to the kiss faded, just as her body's resistance had faded earlier. Besides, what Mickie needed more than anything after what she'd endured was a little tenderness, and at that point it didn't matter where it came from, or in what form. Nothing mattered. She felt like a wild horse that had fallen into human hands, a wild horse that had been bound and broken. All she wanted was to fall asleep, wake up and realize it had all been a horrible dream. For, how could something so diabolical be true?

Madison noticed that Mickie had stopped struggling and softened the kiss, savoring the way she tasted. The feeling was almost electric. It sent shivers down her entire body. Her grasp on Mickie's hair loosened as well, and she found herself caressing Mickie's soft, auburn locks. She loved the feeling. She loved Mickie's taste. She wanted to have her again, and again. And again.

Along with the kiss, however, a sudden realization dropped on Madison like a bombshell. She hated Mickie for invading TNA and stealing her thunder. She hated her for her popularity, her success, her happy face, for the fact that she was adored by everyone, while they despised her. She hated her for being the brightest star on the roster. Yes, she hated Mickie James with passion. She hated her so much that, in fact…

_I'm in love with her.._.

Her obsession went beyond rivalry, beyond spite. And still, something else dawned on Madison: the things she had done to Mickie. None of which someone would inflict on the person they loved. She wished she'd connected lips with Mickie right from the start. All it had taken was _that one kiss_ for her to know. If only she could take her abhorrent actions back; she knew she'd do it in a heartbeat.

_My god, what have I done? _Leaving a passed-out Mickie behind, she stormed to the bathroom and locked herself in.

* * *

><p><em>I hate everything about you<em>

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you..._

As she sat on the edge of the bathtub, Madison pulled Mickie's lock of hair out of her pocket. She looked at the shiny strand, then brought it to her nose. It smelled of her. It smelled of Mickie. A heavenly mixture of strawberry, mountain breeze, horse and baby powder. Madison chuckled at the thought and pushed the tiny lock back into its special place, as tears started trickling down her face, ruining her make-up. She had wanted that hair, yes. She had even challenged Mickie to a hair match for it. What she hadn't realized, was that she wanted the hair with Mickie attached to it. She wanted all of Mickie. It had taken her long enough to figure this out, and now she feared she might have destroyed a wonderful person for good.

She turned to the mirror, but couldn't bear to look at herself. She let out a loud scream that came from the depths of her very soul, and trashed the mirror into a million pieces with her bare knuckles. Not even her injured hands, however, were enough to divert her thoughts from Mickie. Mickie, Mickie, always Mickie…

_Only when I stop to think about it_

If only she had been born a man, then things would have been simple from the beginning. The story between Mickie and her would have turned out differently. She would have known her feelings were love. She would have recognized them. She wouldn't have been blinded by her own ego. The thought that she could fall for another woman had never occurred to her, and when love and lust struck her hard and fast, she mistook them for envy and hate. After all, the line between love and hate isn't always all that visible.

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you..._

* * *

><p>Madison glanced out the bathroom window. It was raining heavily. You couldn't even tell it was early afternoon. <em>Ideal weather for so morbid a day...<em> She sighed deeply, took a moment to pull herself together and exited the bathroom. She walked over to Mickie with resolve, picked her up in her arms and took her to the bedroom upstairs, positioning her on the soft and comfortable bed.

She was going to nurse Mickie's ravaged body; she was going to bring the once cheerful and bouncy brunette back to life. Whatever it took. She had done the damage, now she was going to fix it. She could only hope it wasn't too late to make amends.

As Madison gently arranged Mickie's limbs under the covers, she felt her body was unusually hot. Despite her high temperature, however, her entire body was shivering as if from the cold, and her lips had turned a scary violet. The exhaustion from her multiple injuries and the cold surroundings had resulted in a fever.

Madison cringed. On top of everything, she had gotten Mickie sick. She shouldn't have stripped Mickie of her clothes. She shouldn't have let her lie nude on the hard, cold concrete floor, while she had her way with her. She shouldn't have brutally raped her… She wondered if Mickie would ever be a "rockin' southern girl running wild and free" again… Would her spirit ever be free?

"Oh god, no...!" Madison cried out as she stripped down to her underwear and got under the covers with Mickie. She lowered herself against Mickie's lying form until their bodies touched, and wrapped herself around her. "Come on, Mickie, fight this, don't let me down now…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Madison lay asleep on top of Mickie, who was still quite out of it, though desperately fighting to regain control of her consciousness. She finally slowly came to, only to discover in horror that Madison was all over her again. She started squealing and writhing beneath her with what little force she could muster, pulling Madison right out of her dreamless sleep.<p>

"Hey, stop it. Shshsh…" Madison tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, I tell you…" Mickie kept trying to push Madison off her.

_"Would you relax_, I'm not doing anything! Shh, it's alright. I'm only trying to get you warm."

"Don't hurt me…" Mickie's plea was heartbreaking.

"I won't…It's not going to happen." She wanted to tell Mickie she'd never hurt her. But she already had, in so many unspeakable ways.

"What more do you want from me?" Mickie tried to speak in between sobs. "I don't understand. I've already shed tears and bled for you, Madison. More than once. There is nothing else I can give you. My defenses are gone, you see. You've spent every ounce of me. I've no more walls for you to bring down. I've no more life left in me; I am dead inside, and that is all because of you…"

Madison's eyes watered up, as images of everything that had transpired earlier flashed before her.

_I've already shed tears and bled for you, Madison..._

She couldn't bear to see Mickie this way, so beaten down and miserable.

_I've no more life left in me..._

_I am dead inside..._

_...all because of you…_

Burying her face in Mickie's hair, she broke down like she never had before. Mickie could feel hot tears wet her bare shoulder, and Madison's body shake violently on top of hers. Not entirely certain whether the tears were Madison's or her very own, or both, she remained paralyzed.

"I love you…" The words escaped Madison's lips before she could stop herself. "I've loved you all along. I know that now…"

The heartfelt confession moved Mickie to more tears, which flowed freely on her face, her hair, her neck, the pillow underneath. She wanted to hate Madison, but somehow she found herself unable to. She hated Madison's actions, but not her. So, she did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around Madison's waist and held her.

Madison was startled by the unexpected contact and pulled back to face Mickie. And then she saw it. All the pain, all the hurt, all the despair, reflected in Mickie's beautiful brown eyes.

_How could I?_ _She's lovely…how could I?_

But, there was something else. Something that hadn't been there before. Madison saw her need to be taken care of. Her need to be cradled tenderly, her need to be comforted and whispered gently to. The need to be taken into loving arms and held, while she poured her heart out in bitter tears. Madison knew she needed that comfort just as much as Mickie did.

And, not knowing what else to do, she leaned in for the kiss. That unfortunate kiss that should have been their first and only contact of flesh against flesh. Alas, it was too late for that now.

Madison hoped beyond hope that that kiss would let Mickie know just how much she meant to her. How she loved her, with all her being. She had to show her…while it was still dark, before the first rays of sunlight began to creep in and kill the shadows that kept Madison's courage alive.

Madison got so consumed by the intensity of it all, it took her a while to realize that Mickie was kissing her back. That only prompted Madison to hold onto Mickie even tighter, as if she were but a figment of her imagination, threatening to dissolve into oblivion.

Mickie caught Madison's still bleeding hands and placed them at each side of her ribcage. Taking a moment to feel the warmth of Mickie's skin against her palms, Madison slowly slid her right hand up Mickie's chest, until she found her heart. It beat fast, not unlike her own. Neither of them was sure of what they were doing and if they even should, their minds clouded by hurt and the need for affection and comfort. The need to feel _something_. Anything. The need to forget. Terrible as it was, they both knew that from that moment on, they belonged to each other. For, nothing, good or bad, could ever come close to what they'd shared.

* * *

><p>"Can you ever forgive me, Mickie?" Madison found the strength to look Mickie in the eyes, but just barely. Those big, brown orbs staring back at her weighed heavily on her conscience.<p>

"I already have, Madison." Mickie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Madison's lips. Madison's heart sank. She wanted to throw herself at Mickie, hug her for all she was worth, and never let her go. But deep down, she knew none of it was possible anymore.

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you.._

"Mickie...Will I ever see you again?" It was as if the words had spoken themselves.

"I have no doubt about that… Perhaps one day we can start over. With a clean slate."

_A clean slate..._

"But for now, I'm going back home to Virginia. I need a break from everything. From wrestling...From reality." Mickie met Madison's eyes. Mixed emotions took hold of her, suddenly making her question her decision to leave. But no, they needed to part ways for a while. They needed that time apart if they hoped to even stand a chance. "So long, Madison."

They both knew this was goodbye. At least for now.

As Mickie turned to leave, Madison caught her arm to stop her. Mickie glanced up at her, giving her a questioning look. She could see the tears that Madison was trying so hard to hold back glisten against the morning sun.

"It's Ashley."

"Ashley…" Mickie repeated the name of the woman who had put her through hell and heaven all in twenty-four hours. The woman who had sent her to Helicon and brought her back single-handedly.

"So long…Ashley."

And with that, Mickie left a fraction of the past behind. Her wounds would take time to heal, but she could see the rainbow up ahead. As far as she was concerned...the beginning of the end had just begun.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, any advice appreciated! This is only my second attempt at femslash, so I apologize if it sucks badly. Please review! :-D xxx<p> 


End file.
